


He was always mine

by BelleStories



Series: Unavoidable truth [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Infidelity, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleStories/pseuds/BelleStories
Summary: Gwen stumbles upon an unexpected sight.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Unavoidable truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	He was always mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837274) by [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox). 



Being Camelot's Queen was pressure on Gwen but she handled it all because she loved Arthur and the only thing that kept her strong was that Arthur also loved her back. Their love was everlasting, the only thing that would solidify it now would be a child. Gwen is ecstatic about growing their family afterall, Arthur's family is gone after his sister, Morgana was defeated and Gwen's family was long gone too. So it was important to her and to Arthur most of all that they produce an heir.

Gwen was determined to make it work. She needed Merlin! He was a healer and her friend, surely there was something he could do to determine what the problem was. Whatever the problem was she and Arthur can withstand it.

When she got to Merlin's house which was a gift from Arthur to Merlin after the war ended and Arthur proclaimed Merlin to be Court Sorcerer she noticed the 'closed' signature on the door. When she tried the door it was unlocked so it would be better if she quickly went inside, if she saw Merlin she would berate him about the importance of locking doors! Surely Merlin wouldn't mind if she just waited inside for him right?

The moment she entered the door she immediately heard the noises it was like suddenly the loud noises were so obvious inside. She knew it must've been Merlin's magic preventing the noise from going past the front door because the noises were familiar... Gwen almost gasped because she did not expect it! They were noises of lovemaking! Gwen felt embarrassed and was ashamed she even entered when she heard it.

"Merlin I love you..." It was a familiar groan. One she heard before and it made her stomach drop. She covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Surely... surely it wasn't the same man. Surely...

There was no sound for half a beat. "Please, don't stop. You feel so good inside me." It was Merlin's voice along with fast creaking of what sounded like a bed.

"I love being inside you. You feel so good around me Mer _lin."_ It was the same voice Gwen hears in her own bed but it wasn't nearly as cheerful as this. _He_ always made love to her passionately but always in the royal aura he carried.

There was a cheerful chuckle that was clearly Merlin. "I make you feel good in plenty of ways not only in bed I hope."

"Never not just in bed." The man replies then it was clear he was panting obviously focused on the task.

Gwen followed the sound. She knew Merlin's room was just down the hall, the house a snug little home afterall. Arthur wanted to give Merlin a bigger home but Merlin declined saying that he wanted something cosy. Now Gwen knew why and she just needed to confirm it. 

She approached cautiously, making sure she doesn't make too much noise with her shoes. As closer and closer to the door on the right she noticed that it was slightly open, enough that she could see what was happening inside.

It was no doubt that it was Arthur and Merlin wrapped against each other. Merlin straddling Arthur with Arthur's fingers on Merlin's side. Arthur was looking at Merlin with love and affection that Gwen thought she saw before with the way he looked at her but it was obvious now that this is how Arthur looked at someone he truly loved. Merlin's hands were on Arthur's shoulder's and he's moving up and down Arthur's cock.

Gwen held back a sob. She was shaking from anger and betrayal. The man she loved and the man she trusted like a brother were making love behind her back.

"Arthur!" Merlin threw his head back. "Harder please. Thrust into me harder."

Gwen noticed one of Arthur's hands snaking its way from Merlin's waist onto his stomach. There was a stroke of affection and a gentle tone in her husband's voice. "Merlin we can hurt--."

"Arthur, I know what's suitable or not." Merlin switches his position onto all fours with ease and familiarity as if he's done it before. "Come you have to ram your wood inside me."

Gwen wanted to scream at them and tell them to stop but when she opened her mouth there was no voice coming out. It was like Merlin's magic was preventing her from going in between the pasionate love making that was going on inside that room. Gwen realised there was no stopping the two. They were joined for now and she had to get away from here

She quietly exited, wanting to recollect what she just witnessed and wanting to compose herself. Being the Queen had given her practice on how to handle unexpected events. Maybe she was dreaming? Maybe someone was playing magic tricks on her? She walked away as dignified as possible and closed the door behind her but as soon as she leaves Merlin's house she runs.

She reached the training grounds.

"Have you seen the King?" She quickly pulls a knight from observing whatever fight is going on.

The knight's eyes widened and he bows before her. "Your Highness, no I have not seen the King."

Gwen closed her eyes. "Would you know where he might be?"

It was Leon who spoke next. "My Lady, the King went to hunt with Merlin in the woods. Was there anything urgent that you needed from him."

Gwen's heart dropped. She wanted to yell at Leon and to tell him that her husband was not hunting her husband was spearing Merlin in bed. She composed herself and held her tears back. "No, its not urgent."

She walked away.

Arthur was whistling happily the moment he walked into their chambers. He smiled as soon as he saw her sitting on one of the chairs.

"Guinevere, why are you still awake?" Arthur frowned but he was smiling at her.

Gwen felt nothing but numbness as she saw Arthur walk in and was followed by Merlin who was smiling at her as well but with a shyness that Gwen had never noticed until now.

"I was waiting up for you. Did you enjoy your hunting trip?" Gwen gave them a half smile.

Merlin was helping Arthur out of his hunting gear. Normally Gwen can help Arthur dress down but with leather and more meticulous equipment it was always Merlin. It was obvious though that Arthur was not only using Merlin to dress down.

"Couldn't get much really, Merlin was too noisy the whole time. The man doesn't know how to be quiet even if I told him to." Arthur throws Merlin a smirk.

Merlin's eye widened and he was flushed. "I--"

"I know, he moaned your name loudly in bed today." Gwen stared.

Arthur and Merlin froze staring at her. "H-how did you--" Arthur stuttered. 

Gwen's tears finally flowed. "I SAW YOU ARTHUR! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Arthur was stunned mouth hanging open. Merlin looked the same.

Gwen raced forward pushing Arthur's chest. "You betrayed me! You said you loved me! You made me your Queen Arthur! How could you do this to me?"

Arthur was completely frozen. It was Merlin who steps in to calm Gwen down. "Gwen I swear he loves you! It-It was my fault Gwen! I-I realised how much I loved him the moment he almost died in my arms... and I couldn't let go anymore when he came back to me. Gwen I swear it was not intentional. I swear we did not mean to hurt you."

Gwen pushed a finger on Merlin's chest. Her rage was evident in her face. "And you! I loved you like a brother. I trusted you with my life! I trusted you with Arthur but I-I didn't think for ONCE that you would steer him away from me. Merlin you slept with my husband!"

Merlin's eyes were now filled with tears and soon they were flowing. "I'm so sorry Gwen. It was... I couldn't avoid it any longer. I love him. I love him too Gwen. I would die for Arthur and the moment he gave me one glance I couldn't even deny myself."

Gwen understood Merlin. She really did because everything he said she also felt for Arthur. But she couldn't understand her husband. "Arthur what happened? You knew Merlin's feelings and you RECIPROCATED? Was it because he saved your life? Was that you way of paying back? Was this your revenge on me for kissing Lancelot before?" Gwen wanted that to be the truth. She wanted to hear that this was just gratitude that Arthur felt.

It seemed like the words finally hit Arthur and his frozen stature cracks open. "No," He says calmly, the exact King that he was. "I love Merlin."

Gwen's fury deepens. Arthur loved Merlin. Arthur didn't do it because he felt like he owed Merlin something. Arthur wanted Merlin.

"Arthur I don't think--" Merlin started to protest but Arthur held up his hand.

Arthur sighed. "I loved you Gwen." That stung Gwen's heart because he described her like a past lover. "I really, really felt that way. But the moment Merlin told me his story." Arthur glances at Merlin, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Merlin's tearful face. When their eyes met Gwen saw the sparks fly. "The moment Merlin told me _our_ destiny, two sides of the same coin I knew it. It was like my body snapped into place. I finally found peace on who I am.

"I didn't even ask him really." Arthur shakes his head smiling at Merlin. "I didn't even ask him if it was alright to kiss him but I kissed him. I felt pulled to him. Then I found out... I found out he could bear children. And it all made sense why we couldn't."

Gwen is crying. How? How can the man she loved suddenly fall for another? How can Arthur suddenly drop all his feeling for her and develop this new one for Merlin.

Merlin turns to Gwen. "Gwen, I'm so so sorry. I apologise how much pain we're causing you now." Merlin was speaking for both Arthur and himself, the way that lovers did and it made Gwen mad.

She pushed Merlin with all her might but she was small and it only made him stumble. But she felt it, the rage in Arthur's eyes. It was the rage that she saw him have for his enemies. It was almost comical at how ridiculous the situation was unravelling around them.

"Don't touch him again Guinevere!" Arthur was holding Merlin in his arms.

She lifted her chin up. "He can perfectly defend himself Arthur I think you are well aware of this."

Arthur sighed as he stroked his hand up and down one of Merlin's arms. "I was going to ease you into it but I know how strong you are Gwen. I don't want to hurt you any longer. Merlin's pregnant, with my heir his Dragon Lord abilities will ensure us a firstborn son. I want to marry Merlin--"

That's when Gwen knew she's had enough of destiny. She's had enough of magic. She's had enough of Arthur and Merlin. She too, deserved peace.

"Give me a place to live. Far far away from this wretched place. I don't ever want to see anyone from Camelot ever again. Arthur I would fight for you if I even had an ounce of energy left in my body but I am tired. I am tired of running around. I want to settle down now. I want to have peace. If you cannot give me that then at least let me create it for myself."

Arthur sighs but he nods kissing Merlin's temples. "Of course, as you wish."

Gwen wipes the tears off her cheeks and before she leaves the door she mutters back to them. "The crown is yours Merlin."


End file.
